Fen Bongo
These companions are usually found around the edges of the Jungle of Raza, but come the end of summer they move throughout the land. Veld bongos are welcomed by all, and their favorite treats, salt and fruits, are set out for them. In return, these companions linger for a few weeks and help greatly with reaping the harvest. Their large, curved horns act as natural scythes, and their boundless energy allows them to collect crops swiftly and easily. Though they work alongside humans, bongos are not sociable animals, and will bound off and disappear at the slightest touch. There is no way to tell where a veld bongo will go, as their travels change with each passing year, but they always offer their aid to those in need. In contrast, fen bongos are less appreciated, as crops they pass turn sour and shrivel. Flowers seem to shrink back in on themselves, as if days of growth are undone. In one example, a magi witnessed a fen bongo falling asleep next to a pumpkin, and discovered the pumpkin to be nothing more than a seed come morning. As anyone who has encountered a bongo will say, these magical abilities affect animals and humans as well. A person spending time around a veld bongo will find themselves inspired and cheerful, whereas fen bongos cause feelings of dissatisfaction and envy. Egg Wherever this black egg is placed, plants wither and die. Hatchling Long past the time when any other creature would tire, these hatchlings play. They dodge through trees, topple one another over, and cause as much havoc as they possibly can. To deal with this, several items have been magically animated and placed in fields. Bongo hatchlings will spend the entire day chasing after these objects, which usually include old shoes or bright rags. When a bongo finally catches up to its prey, other hatchlings join in and the object is ripped to shreds. One must be careful when interacting with these young ones, for their hooves are incredibly sharp and they are not aware of their own strength. Wherever they walk, plants and flowers change in odd ways, as though time has been altered. Adult It's not often that one sees a bongo around the castle; for most of the year they remain near the Jungle of Raza, intent on their own matters, such as raising young and grazing. But as the seasons change and autumn approaches, bongos flock throughout the world, from forests to deserts. No one knows the reason for this phenomenon, though there is much speculation. Regardless of their age, young bongos travel as well, following behind the adults at a slower pace. As they age, bongo hatchlings change and grow, as do their temperaments. Fen bongo hatchlings that were once inquisitive become distant towards their magi, and their moods seem permanently irritable. Even veld bongos, known for their helpful natures, eventually shun human company. In addition to these changes, young bongos grow into a set of powerful horns. While the horns of veld bongos are suitable for aiding in harvesting grains, fen bongos have tined horns. They use these to stab at anyone who annoys them, and sometimes those who haven't. Luckily, it is rather easy to tell a veld bongo apart from a fen one, as they have different colored coats. Veld bongos have a lovely reddish-brown coat, while fen bongos are black. Both varieties have thin white stripes along their backs, and white markings along the sides of their faces. Their large ears allow them to hear from a great distance, and they run with great speed. Wherever these companions wander, all living things they pass react to their presence, a magic that has intrigued many. Breeding Breeding Additional Information * No. 335 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 5 (September 2012) * Released: September 1, 2012 * Artist: Glasswalker * Description: Damien * Origins: This creature is based ona real animal - Bongo. Category:2012 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Antelopes